Code Word: Adrienette
by ItsSushiTime
Summary: Friday, November 2, 2018 8:39 am. Location: Collège François Dupont, Paris, France Nino Lahiffe was on a mission. This much he knew, as to what his mission actually was… well he didn't have a clue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 **A/N: Hi guys, this is my first Fanfic so please be nice when leaving comments!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Friday, November 2, 2018_ 8:39 am

 _Location: Collège François Dupont, Paris, France_

Nino Lahiffe was on a mission. This much he knew, as to what his mission actually was… well he didn't have a clue. All he knew was that he was woken up at 4:36 am by a phone call from Alya… the rest was a blur. He sighed as he sat at his desk at the front of class he just wanted to go home, curl up in the comfort of his bed, listen to music, and sleep. Yet here he was at school, stressing about a phone call far too early in the morning for his liking. Knowing full and well that if he couldn't figure out his mission soon, there was a good chance his girlfriend would kill him- no regrets.

He sighed as Madame Bustier started class, hot chocolate would be nice too.

* * *

 _3:28 pm_

At this point Nino was fairly sure he was suffering from insomnia. He still wasn't sure what Alya's mission was, which scared him. A lot. Alya could be scary when it came to these things, very scary. Suddenly a finger jabbed into his shoulder. Nino turned to face his assaulter, mentally preparing a speech about how brutally bruised he would be for the next few weeks because of them. He was met by smirking Alya and a friendly wave from Marinette.

"Um... how can I help you?" He asked, foregoing his original intentions of telling them off.

"Well, Nino, since you asked, Marinette and I were wondering if you and Adrien wanted to hang out today?" Alya asked smirk still in place, giving Nino the sinking feeling that the 'mission' he was assigned earlier, had something to do with this. Adrien spoke up first, "I'm free after school till six, just let me tell Nathalie," he smiled pulling out his phone causing Marinette to turn a bright pink.

Nino looked at Adrien, who was currently on the phone, before shrugging "Sure I'm in!" There were few times in which Adrien Agreste was able to actually socialize like a regular human, so there was no way that Nino would miss valuable teaching time for his socially awkward friend.

Alya turned to him, "So, Nino, any thoughts on where we should go?" Now if Nino had not been so sleep deprived, he would have possibly provided a more well thought out answer... then again he was Nino.

"How about bowling?" His suggestion was met by silence.

"Bowling?" Alya questioned, as though she was hoping for a better answer than the one that she had been given.

"Yeah, a new bowling alley just opened up not far from here. I thought we could go check it out." Again he was met by silence as his friends wondered why on earth Nino would want to do something as random as bowling. Adrien spoke first, "Well... I mean I haven't been bowling in a while so it wouldn't hurt." Nino made a mental note to thank him later.

"Fine," Alya sighed, "Let's go bowling." Alya exchanged a sideways glance with Marinette as they stood up to leave, noticing a new confident gleam in her best friends eye.

"What are you so excited about? Don't tell me your an expert bowler or something." Alya playfully threatened. Marinette responed with a hum, "or something..." She murmered and Alya chose not to push her further, instead choosing to change the subject to the pair of boys in front of them.

"I think someone owes me a free cupcake from her parents bakery." She said smirking.

"Why?" Marinette questioned.

"Because, I just scored you a date with your cru-" Alya was stopped by Marinette slapping her hand entirely too hard over her mouth. "Not so loud!" She hissed, "If he found out now I'd die of embarrassment. Then I would have to move to China, we would never have our three kids. Mr. Agreste would ban me from being a fashion designer, and we would never have our hamster!" Alya blinked before bursting into peals of laughter, clutching her stomach with one arm as she wiped away tears with another. "Gosh Mari, you really are ridiculous."

Her sudden laughter, had caught the attention of said boys who turned around with confused looks on their faces as they saw a red faced Marinette glaring daggers at a laughing Alya. Who waved off their questions with a simple, "You don't want to know." Eventually their questions subsided and they walked into the bowling alley. Upon walking in, Adrien decided that it was his duty to pay for the first round, Marinette momentarily forgot about her crush and followed him to the counter insisting that she pay instead. This left a tired Nino and a proud Alya to watch their friends bicker about who payed for what. Alya suddenly turned to Nino, snatching the fabric of the front of his shirt in her hand pulling him toward her so she could look her terrified boyfriend in the eye. "Nino Lahiffe, we need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: So I know this was short, but I'll try to update soon (meaning before the end of August) with a much longer chapter!**

 **Till then loves!**

 **-Sushi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **A/N: Hello again loves!**

 **Thank you all so, so much for your support with this story. I appreciated it so much! That said I am thinking about leaving this story as a two-shot, (for lack of muse and the fact that I have ideas for other stories.) however if you want me to continue the story just let me know!**

 **That said, may I present: Chaper 2!**

 **See you all soon!**

 **\- Sushi**

* * *

"Nino Lahiffe, we need to talk."

Alya Cèsaire was a girl of many talents, being intimidating just so happened to be one of them. Consequently when she approached Nino with the threatening stance she had now, it was only natural that the poor child would be scared out of his wits. His girlfriend was a very powerful woman, regardless of the fact that she was only 14. In an act of self defense Nino quickly put his hands up in front of his face, squeaking, "Whatever happened, it wasn't me I swear!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Well _that_ was not the response he was expecting. He lowered his arms slightly to find that Alya was no longer in possession of his shirt, as she was now looking at him with confusion. When he failed to stutter out an intelligible answer Alya sighed, "Bowling Nino? Really I thought we went over this." She looked at him expectantly, rolling her eyes when he continued to look utterly confused. "I can't believe you weren't paying attention," she sighed drenching her words with disapproval as she continued, "we had a code word and everything!"

"Code word?" Nino was getting more confused by the second.

"Adrienette... Our plan was to go to the movies then go to Andrès Ice cream cart, then if we get our ice cream together Andrè would most likely think that Adrien and Marinette were a couple, and y'know..." Her voice trailed off at the end of her sentence, as predictable as Marinette and Adrien were the possibility of them getting together after one ice cream from Andrè's was lower than Alya would like. It was only at this point that Nino realized they had been whispering.

"Y'know Al if you and I are a team then-" He was cut off by Alya looking at him brightly, hands clasping his shoulders in excitement. "Then Adrien and Mari would be a team, Nino you're a genius!" Alya squealed just quiet enough so Adrien and Mari couldn't hear. Nino smirked down at his over excited girlfriend, "I try."

Adrien and Marinette chose this moment to walk over, bowling shoes in tow. Adrien grinned at his friends, "Who's ready for bowling?" Tossing Alya and Nino each a pair, the two exchanged glances before turning back to their friends, "We are!"

* * *

"So should we do girls versus boys?" Adrien asked as he started to punch in names, "Actually, Nino and I wanted to be on a team together." Alya interjected earning a very betrayed look from Marinette, who stood up placing her hands on her hips confidently.

"Very well Alya, just try not to cry when I beat the both of you." Alya shook her head chuckling lightly, "Mari, don't forget Adrien is on your team too!" To everyone's surprise Marinette didn't blush at the mention of her crushes name, she barley even batted an eyelash. Instead she shook her head, a smirk of her own spread across her face, "Exactly, there's no way you could beat us!"

"Gosh, Marinette I didn't realize you were so competitive." Marinette froze at the sound of blonde's voice, a blush slowly crawling up the sides of her cheeks and reddening with each second.

"Yup, Competative is I - wait NO!- I competative is- I-I mean yeah, I'm pretty competative." Marinette's blush only increased when Adrien chuckled, but was the color of her suit when he leaned forward to whisper, "So am I." In her ear, she grinned at him, fearing what would happen should she try to speak.

"Looks like you're up Marinette!" A smug looking Alya called out, Marinette smiled picked a 13 pound ball, lifting it with ease as she walked toward the lane. Bringing the ball behined her, she gave a large underhand thrust and practically catapulted to ball at the pins knocking each and every pin down. Marinette turned to Adrien wearing a victorious smirk to find him, Alya and Nino looking completely flabbergasted at heart feat. Her smirk grew wider, this was going to be one heck of a night.

* * *

"WE WON!" Marinette and Adrien chorused at the same time high giving each other, and sticking their toungs out at a shocked Nino and Alya.

Marinette sighed after the adrenaline of her victory wore of, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn. "Well, I'm beat It's probably time to head home anyway." She voiced as her friends proceeded to take their shoes off. They nodded in agreement, a small _bing_ came from Adrien's phone, he glanced down to see a text from Nathalie.

"Looks like my rides here," He sighed heading for the exit, but paused just before opening the door, "Marinette would you like a ride?"

"What?" She responded flatly unsure of what she had just heard.

"Do you need a ride home? It's least I could do after you practically scored all the points for us." Adrien stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Uh..well-I um..." She hesitated not knowing what to say or how to respond, _would it be ruse to say yes? Would it be rude to say NO?_ Thankfully Alya stepped in answering for her, "She would _love_ to!" Shoving Marinette out the door Alya rushed through her goodbyes promising to call her when she got home.

Once outside Nathalie emerged from the car, upon seeing Marinette she turned to Adrien, "Does your friend need a ride?" She stated it as more of a fact than a question but when Adrien nodded she opened the door for the two of them, and took the passenger seat for herself. The two chosen sat in awkward scilence before Adrien spoke up, "Hey, Mari, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get so good at bowling?"

Marinette fumbled for a moment then answered, "Well my mother enjoyed it a lot, so as a kid I went to these bowling alleys a lot. And after a while I got almost as good as Maman, though this has been the first time in a while that I have been. The bakery has been busy lately, so we didn't have much time for it.

More silence.

"Hey Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"Ladybug or Chat Noir?"

"Chat Noir." She answered the question without a second thought. Adrien looked surprised and if it hadn't been for the darkness of the car she would have seen him blush, if only a little.

"W-Why?" He asked eager to know why anyone would choose him overt Ladybug.

"Because, while Ladybug may protect the city, Chat protects Ladybug. They're a team. And though Chat may annoy her to pieces she is always grateful for having him as a partner." Quickly realizing what she was saying Marinette quickly added- "Of course, I would not know, but that's how I would feel if I were Ladybug." _Nice save Mari,_ she mentally gave herself a high five. Only to realize that she was home. She turned back to Adrien, "Thank you for the ride!" She then got out of the car before she could be caught blushing once again.

* * *

Adrien watched her walk inside the bakery as the car pulled away, he smiled to himself, she may not be Ladybug but any evening with Marinette was an evening well spent in his opinion. He thought about what she had said earlier, "While Ladybug may protect the city, Chat protects Ladybug. They're a team." He smiled pink lightly dusting his cheeks as he drifted off to sleep . And it was safe to say that there were two ravenette girls in his dreams that night.


End file.
